Bring Me To Life
by BloodyLittleMinx
Summary: What if Jake didn't save Bella in New Moon? She's sustained just enough life to be changed, but is pronounced legally dead. Edward doesn't go to the Volturi.
1. Prologue

Bring Me To Life

**Epilogue**

**BPOV**

Chapter Soundtrack –

Bring Me to Life by Evanescence

Good Enough by Evanescence

I sat on the edge of the cliff, just looking down at the near black waves churning beneath me. _What would it be like to land in that? _I asked myself with a

strange sort of detachment._ It will probably hurt a bit once you hit the water. So? _I was having an argument with myself, I hated when that happened, I

always lost. I was still sitting there, on the edge, contemplating my chances of making it out of here without injury. None. Well I guess that settles it then.

I'll do it. I stood up, not enjoying hearing all my joints cracking. Damn, how long had I been sitting there, just staring at all those dark grey waves with

the little white tops that reminded me of little bombs, exploding on top of the water. _I'll get a running start, _I told myself and took fives steps back. Alright,

I am going to do it. Hope you enjoy this Edward. That hurt, just thinking his name, but it didn't matter. All the pain would be over soon. I just have to run

straight out and off the cliff. Then all the hurting would stop. Holding a rock that jutted out of the wall, I ran, and jumped. There were ten seconds of

weightlessness. It was like flying and it felt fantastic. Jumping off that cliff was like being a feather, to bad I hadn't figured this out a while ago. It would

have saved me a lot of pain. I hit the water with a splash. The water was black all around me; it had been waiting for this day. The day it would take me

from this world. Or so it seemed. The waves were determined to tear me in half and I welcomed the thought. That might be quicker than drowning. But

then that would cut my angel's voice a bit short, and that would never do. I had been hearing it enough lately, why wasn't it hear yet? "Bella," he said in

my head. Ah, there he was. I had been waiting to hear that velvety voice, so I answered him, _Yes? "_What do you think your doing?" _I am drowning. _"Keep

swimming!" he begged me urgently. _Where? _There was nothing but darkness. There was no place to swim to."Stop that!" he ordered. "Don't you dare

give up!" _But I don't feel like fighting this pain anymore. I've lasted as long as I possibly could. It was just to much to take. _"No, don't think like that. Don't you

dare give up on me Bella Swan. I will never forgive you if you leave me alone." Well that was different. He leaves me but now apparently he won't forgive

_me_ if I leave _him _alone. That's actually comical. I started to giggle hysterically, but that was cut short when all the air in my lungs was used up. I was all

out of air and I was going to die. "Bella…please." Yes, anything, I wanted to promise this angel, but I couldn't. I knew it was too late. As my lungs forced

me to take in water in their last fight for oxygen, I realized I had less than ten seconds left. _Goodbye Edward. I love__…_and then the darkness descended.

**_So this is my first story ever. Let me know what you think of it an if I should continue. Anything is welcome. Even flames. The just add more heat so my pasta cooks faster. :) _**


	2. Please Return To Your Seats

**_Please Return To Your Seats_**

**Chapter Soundtrack:**

**Earthquake - The Used**

**Hysteria - Muse**

**Missing - Evanescence**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot to this story. Everything else belongs to the genius Stephenie Meyer.**

Dead. My Bella was dead. Taken from me without even the slightest warning. I would never see those gorgeous chocolate orbs light up in delight a she saw through my pretenses.

How would I get through my existence, knowing that my one true love would always be apart from me? The answer was painstakingly obvious, I couldn't. I had been able to endure

before I met my one true love because I had been ignorant of the ways of the heart. Now that I knew what I was missing I couldn't stand the sick twisted ways of the world, so many

couples unknowingly flaunting that which I could never have again.

This was my tormented existence, the one without the gorgeous creature that had always been too good for me. I had to go to the funeral. What else could I do? It was the only way I

could prove to myself that she was lost to me forever. I wasn't sure I could handle looking at her still motionless body, but I had to see her, I _would _see her. No matter what.

I ran at vampire speed to my Volvo, it still had Bella's scent in it, forcing me to remember all our times in here. As I started to speed down the highway I whipped out my phone and

dialed the airport of Acu, Brazil. After three rings, an overly perky woman picked up the phone, asking me in Portuguese where I was headed. I told her that I needed a flight to Seattle,

Washington. After two minutes of her clicking away on her computer in the background, she found a flight and asked if I wanted first class or coach. Since money wasn't a problem, and

I didn't want to be too close to any humans right now, I decided to sit first class.

The flight wasn't bad, but it would have been nice if that baby would have stopped crying at some point. There was no peace, even though I knew that even if she had been quiet my

mind would have never allow me even the slightest taste of sanity, not now, not ever again. I'd had five connections, forcing me to wait longer and longer. It was rapidly becoming

unbearable and I started to consider running there. At least it would give me something to do other than just sitting here. My rationality stayed with me though and I knew that it

would be faster to fly because there weren't any obstacles in the air. So I sat there, staring out the window imagining what it would have been like if I hadn't been so stupid as to

leave her. I'd thought I was saving her, but I guess I was wrong. As this realization hit me, I was flooded with guilt. It was my fault she was dead. My leaving that had pushed her to

the edge, making her desperate enough to commit suicide. An irrational surge of rage consumed me. Hadn't she promised not do anything reckless? How could she do that to me?

Surely she wouldn't want to hurt me, but then again, she thought I didn't care about her anymore. What a lie. If she knew how much it had hurt me to watch her eyes as the

realization that I didn't care about her hit, she might not have done this. That would have ruined my promise though; I wasn't supposed to exist for her. Soon I would say my goodbyes

to my beautiful Bella for the last time. Then I would go to the Volturi, asking them to end my pain.

Hours passed, each blending into the next, yet, each second seeming to be an unending period of torment. Then the plane began to descend, with the flight attendant's voice

broadcasting over the loudspeaker, "Ladies and gentlemen, please return to your seats. We are beginning our descent to Seattle, Washington. We hope you enjoyed the flight and

have a great day."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Well? What did you think? Let me know how you feel about it, review! Flames anyone? I've got some chocolate cookies to bake baby!**


	3. Stolen

**_Okay, I know it's been eons since I last updated, but I had a ton of crap to do and I've got plenty of excuses up my sleeve. That's where they're staying. _**

I don't own Twilight. That sucks. Oh well.

And without further ado, I give my third chapter. Stolen:

I heard the flight attendant announce our arrival. This was it. When this plane landed I would gaze upon my Bella for the last time. _How will that turn out do you think? _My mind ceded directly to the subject I had been avoiding so diligently. _How will my arrival be received? Certainly not with open arms and understanding, that doesn't sound very much like Charlie, but what of everyone else that attends? Renee, Phil, all our friends from school? _This was a ticking time bomb, but I couldn't abandon her in death as I had in life.I proceeded to head towards baggage claim, where my one Eddie Bower lye waiting on the carousel, making continuous circles, just like my mind. Glancing around the dingy airport which reeked of stress and a revolting amount of filth that's stench was barely masked by the slathering of cleaning product used on almost every surface of the shinning metal building, I spotted the rental cars. I needed something fast, but for some unfathomable reason, I didn't desire my usual Volvo. It had too many excruciating memories, the past was simply too painful. So I chose the best car they had, an onyx 2007 Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder (pics on profile). After all, when you're an immortal vampire, what does money matter; you have plenty of time to make up for it.

Once the infuriatingly flirtatious woman at the rental counter gave me the keys, with an offer to "call her anytime," I very nearly ran to the comforting solitude of the sports car. Leaning back to inhale the new car scent that engulfed me as soon as I opened the door, I pictured what she would look like. My Bella, my one and only love, lying stone cold dead in a coffin. It was a fate I deserved, not someone as sweet and innocent as Bella. I'd already exited the parking lot, and as my mind continued to linger on Bella, the speedometer itched towards one hundred miles an hour, quickly clearing it and sending me racing towards Forks and the woman I loved.

"Welcome to Forks. Population 3,120." The sign on the edge of the road read. It was so cheery, in a way that made me want to crash through it with the car. How could the universe continue to exist, while mine had stopped as soon as I had learned of Bella's suicide. But that isn't something Bella would be proud of. It looks as though she'll rule my Un-life even in death. I will never again commit any crime, leave anyone for as long as I continue to exist.

Trees flashed by, interspersed with the occasional house to mark the passing of time, and testify as to how void of life this area was. Bella has once said, "It's too green." And now I am beginning to understand just what she meant by that. It's not that there is too much greenery; no, the organic life is beautiful, it's how the trees and shrubs inhale all sound as greedily as an addict with their substance of choice, leaving Forks as silent as any tomb. I believe the cacophony that being raised in Phoenix has accustomed her to had not prepared Bella for the silence that was Forks. Now that I was aware of it, the lack of sound was eerie. There were no cries of birds in search of a mate. No roar of a hunter finishing off its prey, while the frightened animal drew its last breath to utter a scream that would never plead its last wishes to anyone within range. There was only one true sound here in this poor excuse for a town, one constant reminder of just exactly where I was. Rain. The constant dripping, splashing, and sloshing sounds the water made could lull you into such a peaceful state that war and world hunger were only terrible stories used to frighten children. But as the light splash of the precipitation hitting the dying planet soon turned into a roar that could overpower any waterfall, everything became clear again. Nothing was safe. The world could not be trusted to keep beings as precious as Bella from harm. This is what I've learned. After all my years I finally understand what is going on around me.

Since I hadn't thought to find out where Bella's funeral would take place, I sped to the grocery store to check the obituary. Surely her death was big news since no one has died this young here in decades. Sure enough, she had made front page news. Local reporters didn't have much to go on in such a minuscule town so they jumped at every chance they got to further their careers with a story this 'big.' Pathetic, conniving humans. They couldn't leave her in peace. Finding an issue of the paper wedged under an enormous pile of Fritos and Crazy Glue, I flipped through the monotonous tales of death and destruction till I found the obituary. I could have just read the front page, but the reporters edition of what had happened would never do the awful deed which Bella had willingly committed justice. The story had no pain, sorrow, and melancholy happiness that came with the passing of a loved one. It wasn't much different from the rest of the news, but somehow obituaries had an air of sadness surrounding it, while the rest of the pulverized tree product reflected the authors detachment to the subject within. Bella's piece wasn't long, there were no personal aspects inside, but since the miniscule town had nothing better to do, everyone knew pretty much everyone. It did have the information I needed however. The funeral would take place in Forks cemetery today, apparently, Bella had expressed her distaste for services done in a church in her last will.

Walking out the door I accidentally caught the counter girl's thoughts. _Mmm. He's so yummy I could just cover his sexy body in whip cream and devour him for the rest of my life. Don't I wish. _Slightly disgusted, but used to this kind of savagery, I said my goodbyes in an effort to be polite. Briskly leaving the store I spotted my gorgeous vehicle. I would definitely have to get one of these soon. It drove even more smoothly than my precious Volvo, and purred so enticingly it would make any jungle cat jealous. My foot lightly pressed down on the gas pedal and the Lamborghini slid smoothly out of my parking space as I headed to the florist. It wasn't a god idea to appear at such an occasion without any sort of peace offering. So to the florist I sped, breaking every speed limit the tiny town could mark.

In record timing I entered the shop that almost appeared to have the Amazon captured within it enclosed walls. There were so many flowers to choose from, the ever popular rose, daffodils, carnations, calla lilies, and many I couldn't even recall the name to. However, there was only one type of bouquet I could bring myself to purchase for Bella, a dozen freesias entwined with lavender. A terrible parody of her scent, but it was as close as I would get ever again.

As I was purchasing my last token of love for Bella, I noticed something odd. I recognized the most prominent scent in the small store, and it wasn't human. The vampire's scent was vaguely familiar, but I couldn't place where I recognized it from, so I waited for the other to show themselves in order to ascertain exactly where I knew this vampire from.

"I'll be there in a second." Was the call I received when I queried as to where I could purchase my flowers. The first thing I saw was the auburn hair, as red as a flame. In that split second, I knew who the shopkeeper was. Victoria. The woman I had supposedly been tracking for months now. She froze as soon as she recognized me, and stated calmly,

"I don't want to fight. It is unnecessary, and I have not fed on a human in quite a while." It was obvious that she saw the complete disbelief plastered across my face because she then told me,

"When James was murdered by your family I needed to figure out where to go with my existence. He had been my beacon of light, but since he's been gone, I've chosen to live like your family, and live only on animals." It made sense in an odd way and I decided she was telling the truth after picking her mind clean to see if there were any harsh feelings harbored towards any of my family members. There seemed to be an honesty in her words, considering I could not find anything within her grieving soul that belied anything she had just told me.

"Although, as a matter of fact, I should thank you right now," she told me after a quick moment of silence.

"And why is that?" The only response I could think of in the face of such an odd statement.

"When your girlfriend killed herself, which I'm going to assume was because you left for whatever reason you had, my business had a field day. This funeral is the best thing that ever happened to my shop." I stared at her, not caring how rude the action was. My eternal pain was just good business to her? How could she bear to rub in that my one true love was dead, when she understood the feeling herself?

Not being able to bear the situation any longer, I left to attend the funeral which was taking place in twenty minutes time. I was dreading saying goodbye for the final time, but it must be done. I wouldn't abandon her, not again.

At the cemetery, I looked around for anyone that wouldn't start on a lecture, which I rightly deserved, about how I'd screwed Bella up. Seeing none, I simply walked up to Bella's mahogany coffin, which was surrounded with Victoria's scent for some reason. I assumed that it was due to the fact that she owned the florist boutique. I prepared myself to stare into the face of the angel that I had deserted, clenching my eyes shut to prolong the inevitable moment. When I finally pried my lids open, I leaned over to gaze into an empty coffin.

_So? How'd I do? Horrid, great, whatever? Let me know and review!!! Or flames, they all fan the workings of my mind into a writing frenzy. :)_


	4. Keep the Change

**_Keep the Change_**

**I own nothing, I'm just making my own spin off.**

**Songs**

**Breathe Into Me by Red**

**E.T. by Katy Perry**

**I'm sorry it's been so long. I just couldn't bring myself to write for this. I don't know why, but I'm glad it's over. I'm back. :)**

Victoria's scent was overwhelming now. It took me a moment to realize the source of it, but now that I'd spotted it, my limbs froze with pure, unspeakable terror. The delicate silk interior of the coffin was sprayed with a mixture of venom, and a scent I knew so well I haunted my dreams. The scent which had nearly driven me into madness. Bella's blood. I could see the faint streaks of color now, pale dusted rose in a puddle of what would look like water to a human.

I tried to think it through, ignoring the primal fear racking me at the sight of the pooling liquid. Victoria would have no reason to bite a corpse. The very idea was repugnant, and despite her past, there was no way she would be able to force her teeth into decaying flesh. Blood was very different from human food. I had known that even in my first year. For humans, food was sustenance, a necessity which also sometimes brought pleasure as it filled their bellies. Blood was so indescribably different. It was the pure vitality each living creature could feel, whether or not they knew it. When a vampire drank blood, it was like absorbing the life being taken, straight into their veins, somewhat like an adrenaline shot might feel to a human. No vampire would try to drink from a corpse. We were dead enough already.

The only way Victoria would have bitten her is if she had sensed some life in Bella, some imperceptible energy the hospital she'd been sent to hadn't picked up on. If she'd only been in it to kill her, she would have simply drained Bella, leaving her in the coffin with no one the wiser. The lack of body spoke volumes as to what was truly happening.

It seemed obvious now. I hadn't been able to find anything when talking to Victoria, but people can mask their thoughts if they know someone is listening. It wasn't exceedingly difficult. My family did it often enough.

Suddenly, my pristine logic was unable to keep my emotions at bay. I sagged against the coffin as it all came crashing down on me, like a house of cards built with slabs of concrete rather than a playing deck. I was gasping for breath, unable to gulp in enough oxygen despite not needing the air.

She was turning Bella into a vampire.

I ran out of the cemetery so quickly I was no more than a blur of grey and black.

I threw myself into the Lamborghini, noticing the hint of leather emanating from the seats, the smoked windows, the lit dashboard which had a soft green glow. I took this all in in the second it took to get the door open and the key in the ignition. The engine came to life, putting the velvety purr of my Volvo to shame.

My iPod was already connected to the console of the Spyder, and as I pressed play, the taunting melody of "Breathe Into Me" by Red flowed out of the high quality speakers.

_Breathe your life into me._

_I can't feel you._

_I'm falling, falling faster._

_Breathe your life into me._

_I still need you._

_I'm falling, falling faster._

The irony of the lyrics was not entirely lost on me, even as I floored it and the Spyder darted out into the road. I had left to protect Bella from this very fate, and now she might be dead at this very second if Victoria was unable to control her impulse to drink Bella dry. She was falling into the blackness of death, and only venom would breathe that life back into her. I'd been too stubborn; now we couldn't share the possible intimacy which could come with this change. She would be at Victoria's mercy, and if she made it through, she'd have to go through her first years with either a conniving witch as a guide or none at all if she managed to escape. I kicked myself mentally. It was my fault after all. If I'd given her what she wanted rather than leaving, she'd be in my arms. Damned, but taken care of and safe. She'd jumped for me. Now she was becoming the very thing I'd been trying to protect her from.

_I can't take this anymore._ My hand shot out, changing the song.

_You're so hypnotizing._

_Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel?_

_Your touch, magnetizing._

_Physically imploding, leaves my body glowing._

_They say, "Be afraid."_

"Why don't you just say I dazzle you?" I scream at the iPod.

I heard Bella everywhere now I knew she was gone.

I was racing along the road, the ever present drizzle of Forks leaving the ground damp and vaguely slippery. As soon as the thought crossed my mind, the tires began to skid. The brakes screamed in agony as I flipped a maneuver only possible with my vampire reflexes, narrowly avoiding crashing into a tree.

Crisis averted, I sped on, the Spyder hurtling itself and me towards Victoria's shop. I hoped to get some small clue as to where she would take Bella. It was a long shot, but if I could get there in time, the flame haired wench might even be there, with my angel in her arms.

I bumped up on the curb in my rush to get in the shop, leaving the keys in the car as I sprinted up the entry to the shop. The door leaped open as my hand touched it, but even as I entered the store, and proceeded to the apartment in the back, I could catch no indication Victoria had been here with Bella. My dead heart dropped, landing in my gut.

Bella was gone.

I walked out to the Lamborghini, slumping into the black leather seat, hanging my head in my hands. She'd been so close. And I had let her down, again.

Sitting there, I began picking over every minute detail I had seen in Victoria's head. There was a place she was going to take Bella, some place far enough away humans wouldn't be able to hear her screams while the venom made its burning course through her veins. Someplace she'd be able to feed after she had initiated the change. After tasting the delectable flavor I knew every vampire smelled in Bella, I doubted she'd be able to go back to wild game. She'd need a human. A flicker of an outcropping of rock surrounded by a thundering waterfall flashed through my mind, just as it had gone through hers. The crashing water would drown out any and all sound Bella could possibly make, ensuring no one would come to her aid. This was where Victoria would take Bella. I had no doubt of it. Now I simply needed to find it.

I set out, knowing I'd never give up until the love of my life, my very reason for existing, was back in my arms.

* * *

A bell clangs as I push open the door to the shop which boasted maps of the best natural sightseeing in Washington, including lists of all its waterfalls. I immediately spot the brochures at the counter and walked toward the clerk sitting idly behind the glass display housing the more expensive equipment one could use on the journeys the maps above indicated.

I pick up the nearest brochure, and thumb through it. No waterfalls. Not what I'm searching for. The next yields the same result. As does the one after it. And the one after that. Finally, I come to the leaflet containing all the information I could ever need on the waterfalls of Washington, and I head back to the car, but I stop as a voice heralds me to return. Spinning on my heel, I approach the counter for the second time that day.

"Y-you have to pay for that," the shy clerk stuttered, alternating between staring at me and her shoes. I spread the brochure out over the countertop, indicating the large number of waterfalls the booklet displayed. My eyes skim each small picture, searching for Bella's prison. There were hundreds of them, but the one I was searching for was quite distinctive. There. The pounding water gently parting like a curtain over the entrance to a cave which could just as easily been the entrance to Hell from the looks of it. Ironic. Bella's soul would be damned in the Gates of Hell.  
"Are you familiar with this area?" I ask as I point out the photographic replica of the site I had seen in Victoria's head, which seemed to be called Alpental Falls.

"It's four hours f-from h-here," she replied. "Just take the freeway up until you h-hit Exit 19. It'll take you as close as the t-trail leading in."

I glance at her nametag. "Thank you Jennifer. That was extremely helpful."

I reach into my wallet and grab a fifty dollar bill, the smallest I had gotten from the ATM earlier. I tossed it on the register, walking out with purpose in my stride.

"Keep the change."

**Review please ladies and gentlemen. I want to know what you think of my comeback.**


End file.
